the lance of love
by Angelhunter1901
Summary: i don't even know what to say about this just read it and PM me a Summary but at this point its just babbles for a Terra X OC fic with a character with powers from charmed
1. prologe

**AN: ok so this is basically something i wrote awhile ago but i wasn't publising any stories on this site at the time so sorry in advance for the horrible writing style.**

-At titan tower-

"Titans trouble" robin yell over the alarm

"What's the trouble robin" I asked

"Cinderblock is on a rampage again" robin said

"Seriously dude again how did he escape this time" beastboy said whiningly

"Beastboy shut it" raven said pissed off

"Ok chill raven" beastboy said whiningly

"Fuck sakes can the two of you stop bicoring for 5 fucking minutes or the team will be losing two members" I said pissed off and showing an energy ball

"ok-ok dex calm down" beastboy said calmingly

"Ok…ok I'm calm didn't get to meditate this morning, did you raven?" I asked

"No me nether" raven said tired

"Guy come on remember cinderblock stop wasting time bicoring" robin said getting annoyed

"Morning I just finished recharging what's going on" cyborg said with a big yawn

"Let's go lock up cinderblock" robin said and ran to his motorcycle while I shimmed to the location and raven levitated out the door with beastboy following her and cyborg ran to the T car


	2. Chapter 1

-At the cinderblock location-

Of course I arrived first then robin then raven and beastboy then cyborg

"Hey cinderblock this time robin won't hold me back this time I'm going to brake you a part bit by fucking bit!" I yelled showing two energy balls one in each hand

"Sorry did I miss what you call a party" someone said from the sky

"STAR! You're back from tammeran go to the tower we'll call you if we need you" robin yelled

"Yeah silkie misses you go spend some time with him we've got this handled" I yelled "now where were we that's right me tearing you apart"

"Ha ha ha good luck with that" cinderblock chuckled

I shimmed to the front of his face and attempted to energy kicked his face but he acted like it was a mosquito bite and before I knew it I was flat on my back then he throw robins R cycle at me I shimmered away just before the bike hit me

"Need a hand" someone asked

"Yeah thanks..." I said to the voice "do you have any powers "

"Terra!" beastboy yelled "Dex she has powers terra show him hold cinderblock still while Dex pulls him apart"

"Ok… uggh" Terra used her magnificent power

"Thanks hold him right there" I said

"I'll try" Terra grunted

I jumped on cinderblock and broke both his arms in to dust then his legs then his body and finally his head and I'm punching the dust still

"Dex his gone all that is left of cinderblock is dust" robin said putting a hand on my shoulder

"Hey terra I'm dex" I introduce myself to terra "you are very beautiful"

"Thank you dex I like your powers and strength" terra said

"Ok let's go back to the tower and terra you're coming to" I said "and I'll take you… do you trust me?" I looked at beastboy like I'm better than him

"Yes I do trust you" terra said in a trusting tone

"Then take my hand" I said

Terra took my hand and we shimmered to titan tower while raven and beastboy flew and cyborg took the T car with robin because robin's R cycle was destroyed In the battle with 8888cinderblock

"Hey star I'm home and I bought terra with me come and say hi…STAR!" I said

"Umm dex can I have my hand back please?" Terra asked

"Oh yeah sure sorry" I said nervously and looked down at the floor blushing

"Hey chin up buddy don't try so hard to impress me just be yourself and I'm sure I'll like you" terra said pulling my chin up with her hand and kissing my cheek then walked off

"Where are you going?" I asked

"Home where I belong" terra responded

"Your home is here at titan tower please follow me we have a surprise for you we as in robin, raven, beastboy, starfire and cyborg knew you would come back so they made you something so give me your hand and close your eyes… now follow me" I said to terra and terra did as I asked

-Next to my room-

"Now open your eyes" I said

Terra's eyes lit up when she saw her new room

"Oh dex I love it thank the others for me" terra said in shock

"I will and look on your bed beastboy told me about you and what you liked so I got you something" I said

Terra unwrapped what I left for her and her eyes sparkled

"Oh dex I love it as much as the room a necklace with a topaz gem in the centre"

"I was walking down town and I saw it on sale and beastboy told me how you hate earing and loved necklaces so I bought it" I said blushing


	3. Chapter 2

"Thank you so-so-so soooooo much for the necklace" terra said so exited

"Would you like me to help put it on you?" I asked

"Yes please" terra said so very happy

Terra handed me the necklace and turned around so I could put it around her neck

"You have beautiful blonde hair terra" I said

"Thank you" terra said smiling

"Well-well-well look who is hitting on the new girl" beastboy said from the door way and taking a bite out of an apple

"Ha-ha" I sarcastically said "there terra the necklace is in place"

"Thanks dex" terra said

"Anytime and if you need anything- anything at all my room is just next door" I said walking to my room bumping into beastboy with my shoulder

"Ok thanks dex" terra said smiling and I smiled back

"What do you see in him?" beastboy asked

"Who?" terra asked back

"Dex you know the most powerful person on the team" beastboy explained

"Oh him well let's see his funny, powerful, smart and kind and so are you we the funny and kind part that is" terra said smiling

"Thanks for the complement I just want to let you know be careful around dex he gets pissed off easily" beastboy explained

"Look beastboy you and I both know I can take care of myself" terra stated

"Ok-ok I know you can" beastboy said and wiggled his ears "dex is coming…I can hear him coming"

"Beastboy look your nice and I did love you but I love someone else" terra explained "now please get out of my room and go hit on raven"

"Hey do you remember where you met the titans for the first time?" I asked

"Yeah" terra responded

"Well when I first joined the team witch was a year ago now beastboy took me to where he met you for the first time and I found a really nice place to watch the sunset in the desert… so would you like to watch the sunset with me?" I asked

"It will make my day to watch the sunset with you… but why do you want me to come with you?" terra asked

"Well let's see robin is still trying to find out who Slade was, cyborg is upgrading the T car, raven is meditating and boring, starfire is playing with silkie and beastboy is annoying and your so fun to be around" I explained

"Ok how long until we go to watch the sunset?" terra asked

"About an hour and don't worry about bringing your communicator I'll bring mine" I explained

"Ok see you in an hour" terra said with a hint of excitement


	4. Chapter 3

-1 hour later-

"Terra are you ready to watch the sunset" I said knocking on her door

"Hey do I look pretty?" terra asked in a beautiful red and black dress

"You look beautiful… beyond beautiful you look stunning" I complemented

"Well thank you dex you are so nice and cute" terra said blushing

"No problem" I said "hey do you want to walk or shimmer"

"Can we walk dex?" terra asked

"Sure we just have to tell robin that we're going out to watch the sunset…oh and you're still wearing the necklace I bought you"

"Yeah I am it's to pretty to take off let's go tell robin" terra said

"Ok" I said

-At robins slade shrine-

"Hey robin" I said knocking on the door

No response

"Robin are you ok…robin" I said again opening the door

"Oh my god your slow dancing robin" terra and I said laughing

"Huh what oh woops" robin said in a rush

"We just came to let you know were going to watch the sunset and if you need us I have my communicator" I explained to robin

"Ok go if there's trouble it will come up on your communicator any way" robin explained

"Good point ok bye" I said and turned to terra "if we want to make it in time to watch the sunset well have to shimmer"

I took terra's hand in mine and shimmed to the spot and I let go of her hand then we sat at the edge of a peak and watch the sun go down

"Hey why do you think robin was practicing slow dancing?" I asked terra

"He's probably getting ready to ask starfire out" terra had explained with a giggle

"Do you think she will?" I asked

"Will what" terra asked back

"Will she go out with robin what else would I mean" I responded

"Oh yeah I think she will" terra said smiling

"The sunset is truly beautiful isn't it but not as beautiful as you" I said blushing

"Thank you dex" terra said blushing


	5. Chapter 4

-Some time passes-

"Hey Dex can I tell you something?" Terra asked

"Sure you can tell me anything" I said moving closer to her

"Ok when I was nine my powers showed up I lost control for the first time and I killed my mum and dad so I skipped town so I didn't go to prison and it's been so long since I've been loved by someone so if you love me you should know that I can't remember what it's like to be loved" terra explained to me looking at the ground and starting to cry

"Don't be upset its ok it's ok there-there its ok" I said comforting her

I wrap my arms around her then cradle her against my chest and stroked her arm

"Thanks you're so nice I feel a lot better now please don't tell any of the others about my story" terra said and kissed me

"Umm why did you kiss me?" I asked shocked

"I kissed you because I-I love you" Terra said looking at the ground blushing

"Hey chin up and will you go out with me?" I asked

"Yes I will go out with you" Terra said super excitedly

"Ok let's go back to the tower the sun has set… who do you want to tell first?" I asked terra

"I want to tell beastboy first" Terra told me

"Why beastboy?" I asked

"I want to tell beastboy because I has a massive crush on me" Terra started

"And you want his dreams of going out with you crushed right?" I interrupted

"Yeah how did you know?" Terra asked

"I didn't" I responded smiling and me and Terra sat there making out


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: lemonish warning**

-10 minutes passed -

I broke the kiss terra looked at me disappointed that I broke the kiss so soon "should we head back to the tower?" I asked

"No like robin said if there is trouble it will come up on your communicator" terra said still disappointed that I broke the kiss early

"fine you win" I said with a sigh and starts making out with terra then I hear a beeping from my communicator I pull it out of my pocket "arrgg trouble" I said pissed off putting my communicator back into my pocket

"Aww can't you just tell robin we are busy" terra said sadly

"Sorry baby I can't do that and nether can you" I responded

"Why can't we just have some time alone?" terra asked

"We can't because we are titans and its part of our job" I responded holding terra close

Terra sneakily puts her hand into my pocket and takes my communicator "robin come in"

"Robin here are you guys on your way?" robin asked over the communicator

"No we are not we want a little time alone" terra said and looks at me with a look that say I'm a sneaky one

I smile at her and terra closes the communicator and makes out with me again

-20 minutes later-

I break the kiss again and terra gives me another disappointed look "I think everyone is out of the tower now we can chill in my room if you want" I said still holding terra close to my chest

Terra smiles at me sexily "yes I do want to hang out in your room"

I stand up with terra still in my arms and shimmered to my room and I lay terra on my bed then I lay next to terra and makes out with terra again

-5 minutes later-

Terra breaks the kiss and whispers in my ear "I'm not wearing any panties"

I run my hands down to terra's waist "well makes things easier for us" I said with a sexy smile

"That was the point" terra said giving me a sexier smile back

Terra crawls on top of me and makes out with me again

We keep making out then I hear someone walking to my door and I break the kiss "someone is coming by my door it sounds like cyborg" I said disappointed


	7. Chapter 6

Terra crawls off me and crawls under my bed then cyborg walks into my room "hey man where were you we needed" cyborg said pissed off at me

"Sorry dude I had shit I needed to do" I said in a rush

"Man don't lie to me robin said you and terra wanted some time alone" cyborg said still pissed off

"Ok you had to get all the truth on my ass yeah me and terra are together just please don't tell bb ok we want to tell him and terra you can come out now" I said as terra crawls out from under my bed holding a book

"What the fuck man why is terra in your room and wearing a red and black dress" cyborg said in a rush

"Terra's in my room because she wants to be and she's wearing a red and black dress because we came back from watching the sunset and why do you have the book from under my bed" I said taking the book from terra

"What is the book for baby?" terra asked

"Raven gave it to me when I joined the team but I haven't finished the book yet" I explained while putting the book back under my bed "oh ok then" terra said

"Ok then I'll just go and not tell bb" cyborg said starting to walk away

"Cyborg I'm begging you please don't tell beastboy" terra begged cyborg

"I won't because he's right outside the door" cyborg explained turning to the door "bb you can come in"

The door opens so everyone can see a really sad beastboy "terra how could… how could you do this"

"Easy beastboy dex asked me out and I said yes it's that easy" terra explained

"Now beastboy get out of my room and cyborg can you get out to please" I said annoyed

Beastboy and cyborg walked out of my room and terra crawled onto my bed and patted a spot next to her for me to sit I walked to my bed and sat next to terra and she pulled my closer to me "I love you" terra whispered in my ear

"I love you to" I whispered back as terra crawl back on top of me and started making out with me again then we heard a light knock on my door and I break the kiss again "who the fuck is it now" I said really pissed off this time terra crawled off of me and sat next to me again as I got up walked to the door and open it to see a depressed raven "oh raven what wrong" I asked

"It's beastboy I get the sense that he has a crush on me" raven explained still depressed

"Raven that's a good thing right" I said turning to terra for help

"raven it's a wonderful thing you deserve all the happiness in the world" terra explained trying to hid the fact that she told beastboy to go hit on her

"see raven and I have a question do you like beastboy back" I said


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: ok this is the final chapter for the moment until i get completely bored and decide to add another chapter to it**

"well I guess I do like him a bit" raven said

I gave raven a look that said don't lie to me

"Fine I like him a lot" raven said finally breaking down

"Why don't you ask him out then" terra said still sitting on my bed

"I will thank you guys for getting me to tell him" raven said flouting out of my door and I closed my door then walked back to my bed and lays down next to terra "now where were we" I whispered in terra's ear

Terra grabs one of my hands and puts it on her pussy "right about here" terra said with a really sexy smile and I smile back

"Really there is like five other people in the tower" I said with a hit of worry

"True but I want you to badly" terra said disappointed

"Hey you know I love you right" I said with a smile

Terra kisses me and we lay on my bed holding each other close "I know you do" terra said with a smile

I roll over and lifts terra onto my chest as we making out I hold terra closer to me "why do we even live in the tower" I asked

"Maybe because we are titans and we need to be here in an instant…" terra started

"umm hello I can be here in an instant because I can shimmer" I interrupted

"Good point" terra said lovingly then she kissed me

"honestly I could just build us a house" I stated

"you have a point there" terra said


End file.
